


The Poetry of a Mad-Man

by ObscureSorcerer



Category: Poetry- Original
Genre: Feels, Poetry, deep deep stuff man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSorcerer/pseuds/ObscureSorcerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I decided for my first written anything that I woulddo for you guys some poetry. I'll do a few poems each chapter, so, like, enjoy! ;D</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Poetry of a Mad-Man

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided for my first written anything that I woulddo for you guys some poetry. I'll do a few poems each chapter, so, like, enjoy! ;D

1\. The Woods

 

In the woods,

Where the world is green and shaded,

The mind wanders through

The shadows, playing hide-and-seek

With its wild thoughts.

And with trills and giggles,

Invisible movements behind trees,

My mind wanders ahead me

In the world of shaded green.

\----

2\. Pulse

 

A jerk could kill me.

One electric jolt could

Send me crashing toward nothing.

Toward everything unknown.

And with this in mind,

And a deep breath,

I settle into my seat

And she gets into her's,

And jerks with soft, rhythmic

Pulses, turning the wheel.

 

\----

3\. Among Shadows

 

Something among the shadows,

Hiding in mists of the past.

But dark figures do follow

In memories of the far gone

Hopes that never see

Past their own mists and sorrows.

 

And as the jester laughs and dances,

And they play with their dark thoughts,

Think deeply of his riddling words

That hide among shadows.

\----

4\. Shoes

 

A lonely kid with no shoes

Once asked me if

I Would fly to Neptune

To get him some flying boots.

And I told him

Not to worry about things

To far away to retreive.

He then frowned,

Shook his head,

And said he'd

Rather not have shoes.

 

5\. Would You?

 

If I told you to fly high

And then fly down real low,

Would you listen while the winds blow?

 

But if I told you the wolf hides

Among the moon's shadow,

Would you search a shaded meadow?

 

Then if I said I loved you

Like I do any fellow,

Would you grow hollow?

\----

6\. Nightmare

 

Besides murder,

This is my only problem.

It comes to me like

A nightmare where I'm drowning

And can't get up,

Because of how hard I'm pushing.

And when the water sprays my face,

But also invades my lungs,

I push up and down simultaneously.

Because what's the point

In drowning, besides murder?


End file.
